1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a mount system for supporting binoculars on a tripod. More particularly, this invention concerns such a mount system wherein a single monocular barrel of such binoculars may be securely supported and mounted on such tripod for using such binoculars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general purpose of binoculars is to provide, using both eyes, an enlarged view of a distant object being observed. As the view is magnified and enlarged, and the field of view is decreased, it becomes increasingly more difficult to first locate and then remain directed at the object being viewed. Any unsteadiness or shaking of the binoculars may even result in losing the view of the object being observed. While observing and following a moving object, uneven or jerking movements may result in poor observations or again losing view of the object. This is a common problem encountered by hunters, bird watchers, etc. Additionally, once viewing is directed at a distant stationary object, such as a bird's nest, for example, the observer may be required to hold the binoculars steady and uninterrupted for a lengthy period of time, awaiting the sight wished to be observed. A tripod, of the conventional photographic type to which a camera would normally be mounted, would ideally provide an excellent platform for binoculars, while greatly improving their usage. Steady holding of binoculars, along with the means to smoothly pan on a moving object, would be the benefits of mounting binoculars to a tripod.
In the prior art, the mounting of binoculars to such things as camera tripods has been difficult, inefficient, and costly. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,991 to Webster, describing a binocular mounting system which does not provide for unhindered and unrestrained adjustment of the binoculars; it is difficult in such a system, in which both monocular barrels of the binoculars are involved in the support, to efficiently make focal adjustments with the center focus system, and, especially, to make lateral spacing and adjustments of the left and right monocular barrels.